bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic rumble: A vampire's sorrow
Time to visit the family Deep in the middle of nowhere, a lonely mansion gazes out at a grand forest. Inside, a young woman awoke from a long nap. Beside her, slept her lover. Well, he'll be out for a bit. Maybe I'll see my nephew for a bit. She slowly got off the bed, and used a scap of paper to leave the man a note. "Going to see nephew, be home in a bit. Love, Myst." And after she placed the note on his nightstand, she used a spell to warp to her family's home. "Hey guys, I'm here." Hayashi smiled when he heard his aunt's voice. "Hey, Mom's not here right now, so looks like you came at a bad time." Myst sat down on the couch, flipped on the TV to some violent cartoons, and relaxed. "As long as nothing goes wrong, no time is bad to visit family, correct?"﻿ Haru walks in the forest and it starts to rain. "Rain, on a sunny day like this not a good omen." Out of nowhere, Loran walked in the front door, holding a few bags. "Oh, Myst. Good to see you. How's Kite?" "He's the same as always. Head over heels in love with me. Now, let me help you with those." Myst said jumping up to help her would-have-been-sister in-law. Haru sees the mansion and knocks on the door. " Hello?" Hayashi ran to the door, grinning. "Hello, can I help you with something" The clouds start to cover the sun and the rain worsen. " As, you see its raining and there are not any travens near by, can I stay here until the rain eases I can pay you 100,000,000 Kan or in 100,000,000 Yen." "You can stay, but I'll take no payments." Loran said, "Please, come in sir." Haru pulls a spell to hide the home. "I hope you don't mind several powerful people are after me, and I put a powerful barrier over this home it will protect the home and hid any trace of my spiritual pressure." After hours later and after dinner. The barrier is being attack from the outside. A squad of Royal Guard Captains are attacking the barriers. " Come out, only Haru Nakamaru can make a barrier this powerful." The squad of captains said. "Apparently, the've never seen what an RK can do. Oh, sorry, you probably don't know what a Reikon Kyuuban is, do you? I guess the best way to say it, is vampires. That's right, we're the blood suckers made famous by crappy films like Twilight." Myst said, her bloodlust evident. "Myst, calm down. Now, as for you sir, why are they after you? We won't turn you in without a reason. If they have no cause to arrest you, we will help you" Loran said. Haru stops drinking his tea." No, I do not require your help and you should stay back , while they may not be the High Marshals they are still Royal Captain Guard class Shinigami." Haru opens the front door and despels the barrier and with only his Shunpo and Zanjutsu he kill the five Royal Guard Captains while three were using their Bankais. Myst, and Loran are watched the whole thing in horror. After a few moment the five captains were killed. "They weren't any challenge, as you all of you now you know my name I will have to kill you, also being Reikon Kyuubans the Soul Soceity won't kick much fuss over yall." Haru walks toward the with his Nodachi Zanpakuto and starts to release his monstrous spiritual pressure that can be felt for miles and making Myst pass out and bringing Loran to her knees. " I do thank you for the stay, food ,and tea but this is where you die so sorry you should have run I might have not even chased you if you did." "You...We let you in this house, we gave you our food. The least you could do is let us live. I'm not gonna let you hurt my family!" Hayashi started fighting back the huge spiritual pressure with his own. Loran slowly crawled over to Myst. "C'mon, Hayashi won't be able to hold this guy off for long. We need to escape. Maybe wake Kite, or another RK." Myst slowly stood up, muttering something about Shade being able to survive the pressure. "Hayashi will be just fine Loran. He's just like his demonic father." " Hmm, you might have a speck of power." Haru stops the walking. " If you want to live them send them away and the strongest of you stay, if you can stop me I'll let you live." Haru starts to laugh. " However, it will be hard to defeat me as I possess well over twice the spiritual power of a average Captain Shinigami." " You, will die by fomer Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard Haru Nakamaru." "I don't care how strong you think you are. I'll kill you if you don't walk away." Hayashi said, his power darkening, Myst felt the power and knew that she had to help. "Loran, run. Go to my place, and stay there." "Mom, go. I can handle this. Besides, if Dad's blood is part of me, then I cannot die in combat." Hayashi smiled, his demonic instinct kicking in, and Myst stood beside the young demon. "Hmm, part demon you say then, I will just absorb into my Zanpakuto, Command Mushokuseken (Colorless World '')." The blade of the sword turn transparent like glass and then another Haru is summoned." Take a good look at my Zanpakuto. '" Mushokuseken (Colorless World) is the name of my Zanpakuto. " " It is rather empty inside not once has it told me anything he likes, thats why the blade is transparent like glass." " Its Kido ability is a futher statement to his emptiness its ability is that when I kill people with it in Shikai it can store their spiritual bodies inside." Haru points the blade at them." " These ''spirit corspes ''are even turned to look just like me and sound like me by me talking through them with the same level of powers, spiritual pressure and strength minus zanpakuto abilities that I can use for combact." " You see these aren't clones as they weren't ever a part of me." " Minus the one I am using I have 60,122 bodies left inside my Zanpakuto." " As you see even demons while cannot truely be killed by normal means, your kind still has to go to Hell if your are killed to be healed." " All, I have to do is deal a fatal enough blow and your body will be absorbed into my Zanpakuto." The real and fake Haru run at them. Hayashi grabbed his aunt, only to use Kogeru, warping both of them out of harm's way. "If that's the worst you got, I won't need help to end you." Myst smiled. "Stop acting like your father. He said there's still over 60,000 still usable. You can't hide from all of them." "You couldn't have gone far." Points his Zanpakuto toward the sky. " My Zanpakuto can you use these spirit corspes for fuel, for special abilities and yet this is my own spiritual power." " " Damnation to All '''Kurayamihikari: (Darkness Light)" Haru called out an immense dark light is released from the blade destorying the mountain near the their home yet none of the forest and their home isn't damage at all. " This attack at full power is more powerful than a Hado number 96." " Also, that light only strike what I want." Haru starts to look for them "Where are you?" Hayashi manifested his Zanpakto, a smile on his face. "Guide my hand, Kogarasu Maru." In his hand, his Zanpakto became a book. Myst just stared at it, never seeing her nephew's true power. "This guy's good. So I'll start with Djinn." Hayashi said, creating a djinn, just like in the 1001 Arabian Nights. "First wish, this guy can destroy everything. I wish the house and forest were indestructible." And the Djinn made it so. "Now, we let him tire himself out, before we bag him, and tag him." " Hmm, some kind of spatial-termporal power than can control reality than this will stop this." Haru finds them." Now you will see why I am the Supreme Commander for over 400 years." "Bakudo #91 Doumu." A large blue energy dome surrounds the two fighters. " This barrier can completely protect the caster from all Hado number 94 and below as well if casted by a strong enough person can negatice, temporal, spatial, and gravity based abilities from affecting anything or anyone inside the barrier." " I figured that your Zanpakuto ability has spatial and temporal based powers so I used a barrier that stops them as long as you are inside of the barrier." "Now that I have render your Zanpakuto ability all, but worthless what now?" " Oh, and don't even try to destroy it for despite being one of the strongest Kido barriers I can also repair it by sending spirit energy inside it." "Yeah, and demons like to screw with that." Hayahsi said, breaking the dome with ease. "Anything broken with demonic reiatsu, needs to be rebuilt." Haru cuts off his left arm. " I don't need both arm, and Doumu broke as I let you break it to active its finally ability." Energy starts moving at Hayashi. " Bakudo #91 Doumu only stops those kinds of ability from happening inside so what do you think will happen to all the energy that moves around outside barrier that you suddenly is broke." All the energy is moving at their new target Hayashi." Now you will be attacked by all that energy that you summoned when you did your Djinn ability." The energy is surrounding Hayashi and its too late to avoid it completely. Hayashi didn't flinch as the energy tore at him. "Aunt Myst, you ok?" Myst glanced at Hayashi. "I'm fine, but you should be grateful such an attack didn't kill you, demon boy." Haru stab his Zanpakuto into the ground and grabs his served left arm. " I am suprised yet how many attacks of that level can you withstand?" Haru throws the arm at the ground by their feet and it begins to crack." Hado # 96 Itto Kaso." Haru grabs his Zanpakuto ans Shunpos away and the spell is about to go off. "Aunt Myst, run!" Hayashi said, knowing that he has a slight chance to save everyone. He tapped the arm, triggering Kograru, and sending it to Hell. "Glad that one worked." However, his little stunt drained him. Haru starts to laugh. " You should not have done that by sending that arm to Hell the spell still will go out and the demons there will know who opened the portal and come after the one who opened it." Haru's left arm are is being regenarted and they are shocked. " You are wondering why my arm is being restored?" "Nekkuresu no Raiku '(''Necklace of life)." Haru said. " You see this necklace I am wearing is created from a Forbidden Kido by the caster possessing well over twice the spiritual power of an average captain-level Shinigam as well only the caster can wear or remove it." " Another requirement is requires a period of 2 hours of focusing the castering spiritual energy like a medition state." Haru's arm is near healed. " The one who wears it cannot die from ageing as their ageing stops and it heals the wounds of the one you wears it as long as their head isn't cut off." "Two other abilities of the necklace is that it can bring to life any none living object and that it can heal anyone as long as they haven't died." " Now you see no matter how much you cut, destroy, or sever form my body I cannot truly die." Haru's arm is back even his clothes are restored and with no blood stains. " You see you may have demonic powers, however I know how to use Kido that predates Hell." " So we are two immortal lock in a struggle." "Shinigami, there is no Demonic art that predates the demonic race. All your Kido are mere clones of what we can do." Hayashi said, hoping that he scared Haru, even just a bit. Myst watched Haru, her enhanced senses on high alert for any sudden movements. "If he attacks, I'll use my vampire skills, giving you enough time to start a reflective Kido. That's the best course of action" But not a word passed her lips. She was projecting her thoughts into Hayashi's mind. Haru is furious." No, you wrong you pathetic demonic filth, don't ever say Shinigami Kido is clones or demonic as Kido means the spirit way, your pathelic worthless kind just says thats as your kind can use more abilities." Haru is so angry that his Spiritual Pressure is now starting to destroy the the forest. " I have a better, idea to show you how Shinigami Kido predates yours then I will open a path to the Kyuuten No Souzou or Heavens of Creation the one place in all of creation that predates the universe itself." A white portal opens up in the Sky." You see the Heavens of Creation were created by an immortal spiritual race that are even predate the universe itself." The portal then starts to pull them inside." Now if you die there than you will be purified and destroyed as the Heavens of Creation is a place with such a contentration of such prue reiatsu that no demonic spiritual being can live in as even the King of Hell would cease to existence there." Myst teleported behind Haru, and grabbed him. "Guess what? If we go, you're gonna die too. So, if you close the potal, I'll let you go, but if you keep it open, I'll drain every last drop of blood out of your body. Trust me, it's gonna hurt." "I am a Shinigami not anything else the Heavens of Creation reiatsu only makes demonic spiritual being loses their existance." Haru stands firm. " Release me as if I don't have control over the portal the reiatsu of the Heavens of Creation will pore out and will purify anything demonic in a 1000 mile randius." " I will leave and let you live if you let me go as just draining my blood isn't enough to kill me." "Aw, but I was hoping you'd be my meal. But seeing as you are telling me the truth, I'll let you go. Now, close the portal." Myst said, pushing her captive towards the portal. Hayashi was trying to escape the vortex, but could feel the suction force pulling him back. Haru starts to reseal the portal saving Hayashi. " You happy, Now where were we oh, I know, no incanation Hado number 90 Kurohitsugi." The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they appear to enclose themselves on all of Haru's opponents. Hayashi started panting, his body screaming in pain. Myst, however, just stood there. "Shine down Hikari no Megami." she said, her Zanpakto appearing in her hand, and with it, she used light energy to defend the duo. "All I got left is releasing my RK form, and I don't feel like it just yet." Behind the light energy, Hayashi started chanting a counter-spell, using a above average demon spell to suppliment the light. " What happened Hayashi?" Haru's spell did hit them but a new power has been released from some of his opponents. "Simple. My aunt's Shikai slowed your spell down, and just before impact, I used a high level counter spell, lowering the damage you would have delt." Hayashi said, the spell drained him greatly. Myst however, was different. Her hair became silver, and her eyes red. "You're the first person to force my transformation. You should feel honored." " You are not worth my time." Haru reseals his Zanpakuto. " I have to finish my dream of killing Chaos and making God the one true God of all of creation and Destruction." Hayashi laughed. "My dad tried to become God. Failed. In fact, I was the one who stopped him." Even though he regretted what he had done, he wanted to warn Haru of the fact people have tried before, and failed. " No you idiot God as in Yawhew the creator of the universe itself one of two beings that predate the 'Kyuuten no Souzou '(Heavens of Creation) ''which was created by the King of Kosumosukihakus before the Beginning of Time." " At the ends of time Yawhew in the Heavens of Creation will go to sleep ad the Chaos will destroy the universe say for the Heavens of Creation and Yawhew himself and after trilions of years God will awaken the universe will be born again in a eternal cycle." " I will destroy Chaos and stop the Ends of time indefinitely." "Oh. Didn't expect that. That is beyond twisted, and may I add, really, really diabolical? If so, add that to the list of words to describe you." Hayashi paniced, understanding what that would mean for the world. Eternal destruction. " Oh, no no destruction I will end the false God that is Chaos, and then the world will never end unless Yawhew wishes it." Haru looks at the sky." A world without end, so peaceful, quiet, it will make the most beautiful kind of world a Colorless World like the name of my zanpakuto '''Mushokuseken '(Colorless World)." " So can you fight the savior of the World can you do such a sin?" "Ha. I'm a demon. Letting you screw with the order of existance is sin enough. You can't toy with existance, not without losing part of yourself. Even if Yawhew let's the world go on for ever, can you honestly sit there and let people suffer without end? If the world is restarted every now and then, perhaps we can learn to not sin, preventing things from getting as bad as they are." Hayashi sat down, hoping Haru wouldn't attack. Haru is now beyond furious." Take a look at this world." Haru stops walking away and faces them." No matter, what you say I know that I have a true dream," " Most things were made to end yes and yet why should someelse other than God decide when it should happen." " I thought you loved this forest wouldn't you love for it to exist for all times." " So I will make God the only one you can destroy us and I will be the one King to take all the sin for this." Haru now redraws his Zanpakuto. Hayashi stopped, trying to calm down. "The only thing that makes you any better than my father, is you don't want the one true God to die. But even the best intention can be your road to ruin. If you won't listen to what I'm saying, just take these words. I love my home, that is true. But, if mankind doesn't have another chance to learn, one day, those trees could be burned down." Haru stops moving a closes his eyes. " Death, Life, Destruction, and Creation are they four powers that summon Chaos to this Worl, but if it summon before the End of Time it is weaken." " This necklace the Object of life is one of of those four Kido abilities." " While, I lack the information that to make the Objects of Destruction, and Creation I also know how to make the Object of Death." Haru releases his Zanpakuto 'Mushokuseken '(Colorless World) and makes another fake Haru." While, I normally need 13 hours and about 1000 human soul sacrifices my spirit corspes can use it by giving up their Spiritual Pressure." The Fake Haru starts a Chant." Such is a request of this. I want it all to be and to be undone. They call me destruction only because I bring ruin. Though fear not from the moment ''I use my power I myself will be completely destroyed! ''Oogama no za Shikyo Megami''' (Scythe of the Death Goddess)." A scythe materializes in the Fake Haru's right hand." You see this scythe is the Object of Death and like my necklace it cannot be despelled by any Kido of any spiritual race." " Now while its power isn't as strong it still has enough power to destroy any living thing that the release of energy that come into Contact with." The real Haru starts Shunpo away and the fake Haru starts taking." Give up as there is only one being in all of creation that this scythe cannot reap and thats God himself, as well as no barrier or Kido can stop it as it passes through all defense as it can only destroy living things." " Things like your home will be unaffected but people, spirit beings. plants etc, will die so give up all I got to do is drop the blade to the ground and every living in this forest will die." Myst used her Kuro no Me, which is a Reikon Kyuuban skill, to try and lull the fake Haru into dropping the scythe. If this thing was once a normal soul, then this should work. Before, anything happens the fake Haru's body starts to vanish. " Tch, this body isn't worth anything now that there isn't spiritual pressure left." Haru throws the scythe at them and it hits the ground." Kill, this spirit corspe's body, Hurry up I have already left via a Garganta and now only this fake Haru remains in this world." " You can even use that scythe as it can be used as a weapon too, as its special power cannot be used by any demon no matter what kind." Hayashi cringed. He couldn't bring himself to kill, no matter what. "Aunt Myst, you have to kill him." Myst sighed. "Fine, but you may have to close your eyes." Out of habit, she walked to her victim, and in a practiced move, she tore the fake's neck with her fangs. "Too bad he didn't bleed. I was looking forward to his taste." Loran came back in, still shacking, but otherwise ok. "You two killed him?" Hayashi shook his head, "No, that was a clone. I'm sure he'll be back."